Entre mudanzas
by Sele-chan
Summary: Darien suspiro, sus ojos azul zafiro estaban húmedos, un indicio claro de lagrimas, su cabello negro revuelto, una muestra de que el príncipe había estado pasando sus manos por el, furioso consigo mismo se dejo caer en la cama, entre mudanzas había perdido a quienes había considerado como sus mejores amigos, entre mudanzas había perdido a su Shitennou.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Sailor moon no me pertenece, todo es de la maravillosa Naoko Takeuchi.**_

* * *

Darien dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro, mientras se sentó en su cama, las manos sujetándose el cabello con frustración, los ojos ligeramente húmedos, un indicio seguro de lágrimas.

Ahora, el porqué de esto fue simpe: el los había perdido, había buscado y vuelto a buscar, pero no estaban en ningún lado.

¿Qué fue lo suficientemente importante para preocupar al príncipe de la tierra a tal punto?

Las piedras, cuatro piedras que tenían mucho más valor que el hecho de ser piedras preciosas, dentro de esas piedras estaba resguardada el alma del Shitennou, los antiguos generales de la tierra, los mejores amigos del príncipe, las piedras era lo último que le quedaba de ellos, pues aparentemente después de haber sido controladas, influenciados, convencidos o cualquiera que fuese la razón, el caso es que se había unido al negaverso.

La siempre piadosa Reina de la luna había tenido la amabilidad de regresarles a la vida en el siglo XX, como una oportunidad de redimirse a servicio de su príncipe, pero aparentemente antes de que sus recuerdos hubieran regresado, la malvada reina Beryl los había encontrado y habían vuelto a su filas.

Después de haber sido derrotados sus almas se habían encadenado a las piedras y a partir de ahí habían dado consejos útiles o simple apoyo moral al príncipe, pero ellos había estado hay para él y eso había sido suficiente para Darien, el no les había preguntado el porqué de su traición, demasiado asustado de que simplemente lo hubieran hecho y ya, o hubiera sido alguna de sus propias acciones lo que hubiera llevado al Shitennou a unirse al Negaverso, ya que él no podía recordar del todo no había forma segura de decirlo, ellos tampoco había hecho intento de hablar sobre ello, suponiendo correctamente que el príncipe no quería hablar al respecto.

Y ahora no estaban, en el tiempo que había pasado charlando o pidiendo consejo Darien había vuelto a considerarlos sus amigos, sus _mejores_ amigos, si bien tenia a Andrew, Las senshi, y a su Serena, no era lo mismos el vinculo que había compartido con ellos era… _diferente_, pero él nunca volvería a ver a las personas que había considerado sus hermanos.

Entre mudanzas había perdido a sus mejores amigos.

Y para peor Serena ni siquiera estaba ahí para consolarlo, pues había decidido pasar esa noche con las chicas como en los viejos tiempos.

Darien se dejo caer en la cama por completo, dejando caer las lágrimas por sus ojos zafiros, dando por hecho que no volvería a saber de ellos…

_Cual equivocado estaba…_

* * *

_**Yo! ¿Cómo están gente?, en algún momento de mis vacaciones (las cuales aun no se acaban, todavía tengo unos pocos días más de libertad) empecé a escribir este pequeño fic, que constara de cinco capítulos (sin contar el prologo y de los cuales tres ya han sido escritos) si leyeron allá arriba este es un fic de Shitennou X Darien, pero vale la pena recordar que este este fic es Amistad/Humor, por lo cual esto no es Yaoi, ni Slash, o cualquier otra coas que se le parezca, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, subiré cada semana.**_

_**Este fic tiene lugar, despues del final del anime, el rated es porque soy paranoica.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y Dejad reviews, se despide Sele-chan.**_


	2. El inteligente músico, y el rico viajero

_**Disclaimer: Sailor moon no me pertenece, todo es de la maravillosa Naoko Takeuchi.**_

* * *

Capítulo I Entre mudanzas, El inteligente músico y el rico viajero.

_Varios semanas antes…_

Zacharias Shimizu, miro con desgana la habitación completamente blanca, desprovista de color, vacía, le recordaba al hospital… oh, no malinterpreten, no es que a Zacharias, alias Zack, no le gustaba los hospitales, no de hecho, el muchacho de 22 años de edad, trabajaba en un hospital, podía decir orgullosamente que se había graduado por adelantado y que era un Doctor, que apenas había estado empezando a obtener fama en Filadelfia, su ciudad natal, antes de haber viajado a Japón.

Ahora, porque había dejado su ciudad natal y viajado a un país que era casi desconocido para él, por su instinto.

Si, la mente del muchacho que debería haber sido racional y lógica, era… Umm, _bastante _diferente, tanto como para dejar su hogar seguro y bueno… llegar a donde está.

Eso nos lleva al punto actual del muchacho mirando lo que sería próximamente su habitación, no era que el blanco le molestara , si no que tenía suficiente de él, o el azul claro para el caso, para su propia casa él prefería los colores más vivos, vibrantes, tal como había sido su hogar.

Zack había sido criado solo por su madre -su padre había muerto cuando aún era muy joven por lo que no recordaba nada mas allá de lo que contaba su madre y las fotos- y el adoraba la vida llena de colores, detestaba tener cosas sucias alrededor, pero podía soportar el desorden, y más importar Zack amaba la música y las artes tanto como amaba la medicina, y tenía una guitarra como fiel compañera, en su días libres se dedicaba a buscar algún lugar con muchas flores y ponerse a tocar con ella, su madre que también le había enseñado japonés, a pesar de que ella no había estado mucho en el país, el porqué el muchacho rubio de cabello largo, ojos verdes, con algunos músculos… en resumen muy guapo, no tenia novia era un misterio, el había tenido varios ligues y su orientación sexual no se puso en duda, pero simplemente no había encontrado el amor… pero nos desviamos del punto original.

El rubio se sentía muy capaz de tirar botes de pintura alrededor solo para darle color al lugar, con un suspiro decidió que se quedaría en un hotel por las próxima semana mientras contrataba a alguien para arreglar el lugar, tomo su guitarra y se dirigió por la puerta dispuesto a buscar algún lugar para tocar o… _encontrarlo_.

El no sabía exactamente a quien buscaba, pero desde que había llegado a Japón siempre había estado buscando un rostro familiar, esa persona, o personas, probablemente eran la razón por la cual él había decidido trasladarse dejando todo lo que tenia atrás…

No es que fuera mucho, lo único que realmente lamentaba haber dejado atrás era a su madre, el tenía muchos amigos, pero solo del tipo con el que pasaba el rato no eran realmente cercanos a él.

Las únicas personas a las que se había sentido cercano habían dejado su vida.

Jeydon Yamamoto, un extrovertido chico japonés, que no parecía japonés con su cabello rubio y brillantes ojos azules, con quien había compartido dormitorio temporalmente.

Kazuma Ford, su amigo de la infancia, lo único que tenia de japonés era su nombre y una madre muy obsesionada con los mangas, que se había mudado durante su adolescencia por trabajo de su padre.

El oji verde a menudo pensaba que ellos hubieran sido sus verdaderos amigos si se hubieran quedado, pero rápidamente apartaba el pensamiento, porque a su modo de ver no había nada más triste que ponerse a pensar en los _si hubiera_, lo pasado pisado.

Mientras pensaba sus pies se habían movido casi solos y antes de que se diera cuenta había llegado a un parque alumbrado por la luz del sol, y se sentó en el parque contento de haber encontrado un lugar tan tranquilo para tocar si guitarra, cuando el rubio empezó a tocar no había divisado al otro rubio que se encontraba sentado comiendo un helado, una sonrisa casi infantil en su rostro, _casi, _había una chispa de picardía en sus ojos azules que no podía pasar desapercibida.

A pesar de su forma de mirar y vestir el rubio tenía casi 25 años y se había graduado como psicólogo en Alemania antes de llegar a Japón, el hecho de que se hubiera mudado tan abruptamente no era raro para nadie, y sus padres eran más que felices de que su hijo hubiera vuelto a su país natal después de haber viajado a cualquier parte durante su juventud, claro que sus viajes habían tenido muchas ventajas, había conocido mundo, y hablaba con fluidez cinco idiomas además del Japonés; Español, Ingles, Chino, Alemán y Francés.

Por su forma extrovertida de ser el rubio nunca había estado solo y podría decir sinceramente que había disfrutado su juventud… aunque todavía le quedaba bastante de ella, pero el rubio había decidido dejarse de juegos y tratar de encontrar una mujer con la cual pasar su vida, y tratar se sentar cabeza.

Claro su decisión no cambio mucho su forma de vida, porque a su modo de ver si no encontraba a nadie lo suficientemente buena, entonces no había nada que hacer.

El rubio seguía comiendo su helado cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido por el sonido de los acordes de una guitarra romper el aire, el se puso de pie y se acerco lentamente al chico que esta vez había empezado a cantar, todavía inconsciente de la presencia del otro hombre.

Cuando el chico termino su canción, su observador tuvo la intención de aplaudir, y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque eso acabaría con la vida de su pobre helado, así que en su lugar soltó un Wuu lo suficiente alto para que el otro rubio lo oyera, y cuando Zack había volteado a ver de dónde provenía el otro rubio había empezado a hablar.

- Hey chico, tienes talento -dijo con una sonrisa alegre, su ánimo jovial, y decidido a hacer un nuevo amigo, frunció un poco el ceño cuando el muchacho no respondió, en su lugar seguía mirándolo con sus ojos verdes, que resultaron algo familiar al oji azul – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te comió la lengua un gato? -el rubio pregunto tratando de que el otro chico le respondiera, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta más allá de la mirada que seguía recibiendo, después de unos pocos segundos el chico finalmente sonrió antes de preguntar.

- ¿Podrías ser Jeydon Yamamoto? -Zack pregunto con cortesía, como respuesta obtuvo la mirada de desconcierto del rubio, que trataba de conectar el rostro del chico con alguno de sus conocidos.

Zack sabía que no se había equivocado al suponer la identidad del joven, y la mirada de desconcierto fue suficiente para que su ánimo se echara a perder un poco, pues era probable que el rubio no lo reconociera, no es como si pudiera culparlo, de lo que sabía Jeydon viajo mucho y hacía tiempo que no lo había visto, después de haberlo conocido por poco más de dos meses, quizás ni quiera lo recordara…

Sus pensamientos solo hundieron mas su ánimo, pues Jeydon era de las únicas personas a quien él había considerado sus verdaderos amigos, ahora una sonrisa cortes adornando su cara se dispuso a presentarse- quizás no me recuerdes, mi nombre es… -la presentación de Zack se vio interrumpida por el rubio mayor, que había soltado un pequeño grito antes de apuntar a él con su mano, su mirada llena de reconocimiento.

- ¡Eres Zacky-chan! -Jeydon dijo mas que jovial, al reconocer a su compañero de cuarto, luego con una sonrisa de disculpa por no haberlo reconocido a la primera continuo – no puedes culpar a la gente por no reconocerte cuando te ves tan diferente -hizo una pausa, mientras colocaba su mano en la barbilla pensativo- ¿es de verdad? -pregunto refiriéndose a su cabello, el otro rubio asintió un poco desconcertado- no me mires así, creció mucho… aunque supongo que ha pasado un buen tiempo, tres años… quizás un poco mas… -el rubio prosiguió esta vez empezando a divagar, Zack se rio, mientras guardaba su guitarra.

- Tu por otra parte, no cambias -el chico dijo con alegría- ¿Qué haces en Japón -pregunto mientras se ponía de pie, y empezó a caminar seguido por Jeydon.

- Es mi país natal -el rubio afirmo con una sonrisa, Zack negó con la cabeza- no sé realmente porque volví, yo solo quería estar aquí… supongo que podría decir que extrañaba mi casa, sin embargo una vez que estuve aquí en Tokio no quería ir a casa -el rubio relato- mis padres estaban felices de que por lo menos estaba en el país, así que no se opusieron… ¿Y tú? ¿Que te trae por aquí? -

- Mi instinto -el rubio dijo como si explicara todo, y Jeydon parecía entender.

- ¿Seguro que fue buena idea? Ese instinto tuyo nos metió en varias… situaciones cuando estaba en filadelfia -el rubio se burlo, al recordar al chico que en algún momento le había parecido serio y demasiado racional para llevar una relación más allá de los conocidos, eso hasta que había acompañado a su compañero a ver unas crías de animales que había estado cuidando desde algún tiempo, después de ver los animales, el oji verde había decidido seguir su instinto y explorar un poco, como resultado ambos chicos se habían caído por una zona resbaladiza, en lo personal a Jeydon le había parecido divertido pero había recordado a su acompañante y se había preocupado de que el otro rubio, cuya complexión parecía débil, se hubiera lastimado, fue una sorpresa cuando el otro chico se puso de pie rápidamente y sonriendo alegremente había exclamado ¡Vamos de nuevo!, mas tarde, cuando varias personas habían saludado al otro chico como si nada, había descubierto que la situación era común cuando Zack seguía su instinto, y eso era a menudo.

- No sé que me depare el destino -el oji verde dijo serio, antes de suspirar- no podía ignorar la idea de venir aquí, se sentía casi molesto quedarme en filadelfia y olvidarme del asunto… se sentía casi como si estuvieran agitando la oportunidad de oro enfrente de mí y yo simplemente optara por darme la vuelta e ignorarla -Zack explico mientras miraba al cielo.

Jeydon lo miro un segundo antes de reírse fuertemente, Zack le dio una mirada fulminante hasta que el oji azul para de reír.

- No me estaba burlando -fue lo primero que dijo cuando se calmo- es solo… que describes lo que sentí, ya te lo dije yo venía a casa, es lo mismo que contigo… _necesitaba _quedarme -luego volvió a reírse- Tal vez _esto _ es un encuentro predestinado -y con alegría fingida y empalagosa se volvió a Zack- Ahora tendremos un romance de maravilla juntos y viviremos felices para siempre -Zack se rio de su comportamiento antes de decir:

- No eres mi tipo - y reírse aun mas ante la cara de angustia fingida del rubio.

- ah bueno, que se le va hacer -el oji azul suspiro- tampoco eres mis tipos, prefiero mas curvas y… menos masculinidad -Jeydon se rio, mientras volvía su atención a su helado.

- ¿Hace cuanto tiempo estar aquí? -Zack pregunto.

- 2 meses, el tiempo se me ha pasado volando -sonrió el más viejo.

- ¿donde vives?, apartamento, casa… - Zack interrogo.

- Un lugar que me dejo mi tio, estaba en buenas condiciones y siempre me encanto cuando era pequeño -el rubio sonrió con nostalgia – ¿Tu? -

- un apartamento pero no esta acomodado, así que supongo que me estoy quedando en un hotel… - el oji verde contesto.

Jed se detuvo y sus ojos azules parecían haberse encendido y una sonrisa estallo en su cara – No digas tontería, tu te quedas conmigo - el rubio dijo con voz de hecho, el no estaba preguntando estaba avisando, y con eso siguió caminando.

Esta vez fue Zack el que se detuvo y soltó un pequeño – ¿Qué? -

Jed se detuvo y respondió- Lo que oíste, te quedas conmigo el lugar de mi tio es bastante grande y yo no puedo pasar mucho tiempo sin compañía, además sabes que no puedo cuidar de mi mismo bien, tu te metes en líos y todo pero sabes cómo manejar esos asuntos, no me digas que estas pensando en abandonarme a mi suerte, si muero va a ser tu culpa - el rubio dijo con facilidad y sorprendentemente sin hacer casi o ninguna pausa para respirar.

Zack solto un suspiro antes de decir- ¿Qué pasa si en el tiempo en que no nos vimos me convertí en alguna clase de psicópata homicida? - y siguió caminando.

En vez de responder su pregunta Jed exclamo – ¡Tomare eso como un sí! -

Zack volvió a suspirar con exasperación, pero había una sonrisa en su rostro que mostraba lo contento que en verdad se encontraba.

* * *

…_**Hola?**_

_**¿Alguien por aquí?**_

_**Bueno, no los culparía si no hubiera nadie, después de todo; dije que tenía los caps listos y aun así no subí en… ¿3 semanas? Más o menos, lamento la tardanza.**_

_**No tengo excusa, parece ser que mi mente hizo a un lado el hecho de que había subido esta historia, y a pesar de que escribí otro cap mas, no subi nada.**_

_**Mientras revisaba mi perfil hoy, me di cuenta de que lo había subido y me disculpo por olvidarla, cuando estoy en la escuela me distraigo de sobre manera, y en la ultima semana no tuve internet, causa; una gandola se llevo mi cable de la conexión.**_

_**Bueno basta de mi vida; Lunarisita, espero que te haya gustado el otro capítulo de Sailor moon y la lealtad del shitennou (ahora que lo pienso ¿un poco largo el titulo, no?) y el próximo debe estar por allá para el martes (de nuevo, lo siento mi tardanza).**_

_**Luz-chan, lamento decepcionarte pero **_**esta**_** historia no tendrá mucho romance, mas allá que unas simples menciones, ni siquiera habrá encuentro entre las senshi y el shitennou, esto es un encuentro entre el príncipe y sus guardianes, con un poco de drama y humor, pero sobre todo amistad.**_

_**Gracias por comentar chicas, hasta la próxima (que será la prox. Semana) dejad reviews n.n**_


	3. El multimillonario empresario

_**Disclaimer: Sailor moon no me pertenece, todo es de la maravillosa Naoko Takeuchi.**_

* * *

Capitulo II Entre mudanzas, El Multimillonario Empresario.

La oficina era bastante espaciosa, con una gran ventana que daba una vista hermosa, varios objetos comunes estaban esparcidos por la habitación, que estaba en orden, y en el centro estaba el gran escritorio caoba, en frente de el dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, en la gran silla que daba la espalda a ellos había un hombre, un hombre poderoso.

- Espero que sepas lo que espero de ti - la voz desprovista de emoción resonó en la habitación silenciosa.

- Si, señor Ford - a pesar de que la voz sonó relativamente tranquila, había un deje de nerviosismo.

- Te estoy confiando esta rama de la empresa, se que eres más que adecuado para manejar esta responsabilidad, te elegí sobre otros por una razón -el continuo calmadamente.

- Muchas gracias por la confianza, Señor Ford -el hombre giro por fin quedando de frente a las otras dos personas, los ojos plata azul escrutaron al hombre frente a el, antes de ponerse de pie.

- a partir de hoy esta será tu oficina, este lugar tu responsabilidad - el dijo fríamente, y empezó a caminar a la puerta, pero antes de salir volvió a mirar al hombre rubio de apenas unos pocos centímetros más bajo que él y luego sus ojos se suavizaron y dijo – Una cosa más Souichi - como el hombre levanto sus ojos y se encontró con los ojos de Ford y este continuo- no trates de hacer esto solo, es tu responsabilidad si, pero no necesitas tomar todas las decisiones, eres bueno en esto, y… yo confió en ti, si no, no te daría esta oportunidad -esta vez el rubio asintió un poco mas seguro de si mismo.

- Gracias, de verdad gracias - con un última mirada Ford salió.

Kazuma Ford fue un hombre bastante alto, 1,96 m, a sus 29 años y bastante exitoso, cualquiera con sentido común en Francia sabia, siempre y cuando no se hubiera escondido debajo de una roca, que el hombre estaba nadando en dinero.

Pero no todo era felicidad para Kazuma, después de todo sus padres habían muerto cuando el tenia apenas suficiente edad para valerse por si mismo, legalmente hablando, por otra parte Kazuma había sido bastante independiente por lo que el podría valerse por si mismo sin ningún problema, pero eso no significaba que no le había dolido.

Teniendo el dinero del seguro de su padre para subsistir, Kazuma había empezado a trabajar, muchos en su posición hubieran abandonado la universidad, Kazuma se había quedado con todo,

Se había graduado en la carrera de negocios con gran éxito, y había conseguido un buen empleo, pero eso no había sido suficiente para Kazuma.

El había seguido subiendo y había llegado alto por si solo, a sus 22 años había logrado lo que muchos soñaban, no era multimillonario ni nada, pero estaba bien acomodado.

Un buen día se había cruzado con un hombre en necesidad de ayuda, ahora a pesar de su exterior frio y actitud distantes Kazuma tenía corazón, así que aun a riesgo de llegar tarde a un importante reunión había arrastrado al hombre a un hospital, sufría un paro cardiaco y según lo que habían dicho los doctores hubiera muerto de no ser por él.

Cuando escucho las palabras del doctor Kazuma había estado seguro de tomar la decisión correcta había pagado por una habitación para que el hombre recibiera el mejor servicio posible, y había dicho que volvería después y se había marchado a su reunión sin arrepentirse de lo que había hecho.

Mas tarde se entero de que la reunión se había cancelado.

Una vez escuche, que en la vida se necesitaba habilidad e instinto pero no servía de nada si no tenias suerte.

Kazuma la había tenido, inconscientemente había salvado la vida de un hombre realmente poderoso, de nombre Mathias Lefevre, y después de eso el hombre lo había adoptado como si fuera su propio hijo, cuando había muerto le había dejado gran parte de su fortuna así como una empresa multimillonaria a Kazuma, a palabras textuales de la carta que había escrito en la carta.

"_Ninguno de esos ineptos merece nada de mi, deberían dar las gracias de que les deje algo, me abandonaron como a un perro y ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que trataron de acabar con mi vida, agradecidos deben estar… y no te atrevas a sentirte culpable Ford"_

Eso no había quitado el dolor a Kazuma, el había querido al hombre como una vez quiso a su propio padre y no había ninguna duda para Kazuma, el cambiaria todo el dinero que tenia por la vida de alguna de las tres personas a quien había querido como padres.

Asi a sus 27 años Kazuma se había convertido en uno de los hombres mas poderosos de toda Francia.

Y después de tanto tiempo Kazuma Ford por fin se iría de Francia.

El hombre había salido del país varias veces, pero todas por asuntos de negocio y siempre pensando en volver lo mas rápido posible, sin embargo esta vez se iria a indefinidamente y sin planes verdaderos para volver, después de todo el realmente no tenia nada importante en Francia, excepto claro la empresa del _abuelo_, como había llamado Mathias cariñosamente.

Pero a partir de ahora la sede de la empresa multimillonaria estaría en Tokio, Japón.

Hace tiempo que se había determinado que se crearía una sucursal en Japón, y había estado todo listo para poner en funcionamiento la sucursal, incluso los clientes estaban dispuesto, solo faltaba quien dirigirla.

Pero cada vez que había estado a punto de nombrar a cualquiera de los más responsables y habilidosos, se sentía como si estuviera arruinándolo todo, así que no lo hacia, pero sin importar a quien quisiera enviar ahí, se sentía como si estuviera cometiendo un error.

Así que al final se había decidido que seria el mismo Kazuma quien se iria a Japón, pero no temporalmente, también se había decidido que desde ahora en mas la sede estaría en Japón.

Ninguno de sus empleados había intentado convencerlo de lo contrario, muchos de ellos asustados de lo que el podría hacerles si le molestaban, y los pocos que podían hacerle frente, sabían que una vez que el tomo una decisión, había pocas cosas que lo harian cambiar de opinión.

Así que a menos que un terremoto arrasara Japón, Kazuma Ford estaba llegando.

Había pasado más de dos semanas desde que Kazuma Ford había llegado a Tokio, y no había habido nada inusual, las cosas que hacían era bastante parecidas a las que había hecho en Francia, excepto por las miles de reuniones sociales a las que se había visto obligado a asisti, con una sonrisa falsa pegada en su rostro.

De hecho era la primera vez desde que había podido tomar el almuerzo sin interrupciones, y el quería disfrutar de su almuerzo tranquilo, pero sabia que las zonas cercanas estaban rodeadas de personas preparándose para impresionarlo, políticos, empresarios y demás personas ricas, que trataron de emparejarlo con sus hijas, sobrinas o parecidos.

Así que el había tomado su auto y había llegado a un lugar que le había parecido lo bastante bueno como para detenerse a almorzar, y todo había ido perfectamente había podido tomar una comida lo suficientemente buena y no se había sentido acosado, había tenido el respiro que necesitaba.

Pero todo no podía ir bien, como siempre en la vida de Kazuma si algo iba bien entonces algo tenía que salir mal, o viceversa.

Cuando salió del establecimiento y entro en su auto, uno que se veía bastante lujoso, y trato de encenderlo, el auto solo hizo un sonido sordo y se negó a encenderlo.

Ahora Kazuma podría saber sobre muchas cosas pero no tenía ni idea de cómo arreglar autos, infierno, él ni siquiera sabía qué modelo era su auto.

Así que el empresario salió del auto y le dirigió una mirada ofendida, y cuando estaba a punto de tratar de conseguir un taxi, una voz lo se dirigió a él.

- Hey amigo, ¿Necesitas ayuda? -sin mostrar ningún rastro de sorpresa Kazuma se giro hacia la voz, enfrente de el habían dos chicos rubios, uno con un tono más claro que el otro, y dos pares diferente de ojos claros, uno verde y otro azul.

El de ojos azules estaba ligeramente más adelante que el otro, este era el que le había hablado.

- No puedo encender mi auto -Respondió antes de pensar señalando al automóvil, y se reprendió casi de inmediato.

Después de todo no era como él, contar sus problemas a personas que no conocía.

El rubio de ojos azules se volteo hacia el otro y le pregunto –¿Sabes arreglar autos?- Kazuma no pudo evitar levantar una ceja ante esto, el otro rubio levanto dos antes de responder con otra pregunta.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que puedo hacer eso?-

El rubio levanto las manos en signo de rendición –Siempre me has parecido del tipo de chico que puede arreglar todo lo que tiene que ver con tecnología-

El oji verde negó con la cabeza y soltó un suspiro –No puedo asegurar nada realmente, y aun si supiera que puedo hacerlo con certeza, probablemente tardaría mucho- luego agrego con una sonrisa- y tengo la sensación de que tienes algo de prisa-

Kazuma asintió con la cabeza de nuevo sin pensar, y se regaño internamente ¿Qué pasaba con él?

-Si tienes tanta prisa te puedo dar un paseo-El oji azul ofreció, su mano dejándose descansar en el auto justo al lado, aun sin saber mucho de autos Kazuma pudo reconocerlo como un Ferrari, el auto era de un color rojo tan brillante que Kazuma se sorprendió de no haberlo notado antes.

El de pelo plata estaba a punto de declinar de la oferta tan cortésmente como pudo, pero… había más gente alrededor tratando de conseguir un taxi, un rápido vistazo a su teléfono celular le dejo claro que su auto no era el único que no quería cooperar, y el realmente necesitaba llegar de vuelta al trabajo, después de todo el tenía que hacerse respetar y aun si era el jefe, llegar tarde era bastante poco profesional.

Además con solo mirar el auto y la ropa del rubio, era suficientemente obvio que tenía dinero más que suficiente y no parecía que el chico fuera un delincuente.

-Eso estaría bien- finalmente respondió, recibiendo una gran sonrisa del chico de ojos verdes en respuesta.

Antes de que se diera cuenta estaba dentro del auto con los dos rubios, y rápidamente les dijo la dirección.

-Por cierto- el oji azul dijo de repente mirando por el espejo hacia el- Soy Jeydon Yamamoto, un gusto en conocerte-dijo cordialmente, el otro rubio abrió la boca con la obvia intención de presentarse, pero el otro rubio se le adelanto –Y este es mi amigo Zacky-chan- a lo que recibió un golpe en la cabeza del otro rubio.

-Sabes que no me gusta que me llamen así- susurro con el ceño fruncido, pero el de pelo plata lo escucho, _-Zacky-chan?-_ se pregunto para si mismo y tomo una mirada mas estudiada del chico, tomando nota del tono de cabello rubio más bien arenoso en comparación con el de su acompañante, los rasgos ligeramente familiares y luego el chico volteo y lo miro de frente y por primera vez se fijo realmente en los ojos verdes y antes de que se pudiera controlar, Kazuma se encontró a si mismo apuntando fijamente al rubio, quien le dio una mirada de sorpresa antes de exclamar.

-¡Tu eres Zacky!- Con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro normalmente estoico.

-¡No me digas así!- el rubio espeto, antes de estudiar al hombre en frente de él, no podía recordar a nadie que tuviera el cabello de color plata, y se estaba basando en ese rasgo en particular para tratar de recordar al hombre frente a el, sus ojos se dirigieron esta vez a sus ojos, ojos azul-plata que parecían esconder casi por completo sus emociones, ojos que el conocía.

-¡¿Qué demonios le paso a tu cabellos?!- Kazuma solo se rio en respuesta.

* * *

_**Si hay alguien leyendo esto espero que les haya gustado, dejad reviews n.n**_


	4. El extravagante cocinero

_**Disclaimer:Sailor moon me pertene... oh, a quien trato de engañar todo es de naoko takeuchi.**_

* * *

El extravagante cocinero.

A medida que caminaba por la calle varias mujeres se detenían a darle un vistazo al hombre rubio con sonrisa alegre que iba silbando una melodía alegre, algunas de ellas se atrevieron a sonreírle coquetamente y tratar de llamar su atención.

El rubio solo siguió caminando su sonrisa inusualmente feliz en su lugar, ignorante de la atención que se le propinaba.

Esto era un acontecimiento raro, ya que el rubio tendía a ser muy consciente de si mismo, normalmente habría devuelto la sonrisa a aquellas mujeres e inclusive hubiera intentado salir con alguna, pero hoy no.

En sus manos había unas bolsas que contenían desayuno en perfecto estado, para el y sus compañeros.

Se había despertado muy temprano y había pensado en comprar el desayuno y comer en casa con sus nuevos amigos, Kazuma Ford y Zacharias Shimizu.

Al otro rubio lo había conocido durante muchos viajes y habían compartido habitación una vez, Zack le había agradado después de haberlo conocido lo suficiente, era fácil de molestar, pero tan tranquilo que solo unos pocos minutos después se olvidaría de todo el asunto.

Kazuma, o Kazu como prefería, era otra cuestión diferente, lo había conocido cuando lo había visto luchar con su auto y después se había enterado que era un amigo de la infancia de Zack, cuando habían interactuado un poco el hombre le había parecido demasiado astuto y calculador para llevarse bien, había intentado bromear un poco para deshacerse de lo que pensó era una fachada fría, pero lo único que recibió siempre fue una mirada del otro, se había dado por vencido… cuando sucedió.

_Flash back._

_Jeydon regresaba a su casa felizmente desde el bar, su trabajo no empezaba hasta dentro de unos meses mas y no había nada que hacer, así que uso su conocimiento de la mente humana y su propia experiencia para dar consejos a gente al azar, y eso era lo que había estado haciendo en el bar hasta muy entradas horas de la noche, había casi ningún alcohol en su sistema, y se preparaba para dormir seguro de que su compañero iba a intentar asesinarlo si lo despertaba (porque estaba casi seguro de que estaba dormido)_

_Pero antes de que pudiera subir las escaleras escucho voces en la cocina, frunciendo el ceño se dirigió hasta ahí._

_-¿Es en serio?- escucho a Zack decir, camino un poco mas rápido y se asomo a tiempo para ver a Kazuma asintiendo mientras sostenía algo en sus brazos –Kazu…- el suspiro._

_-No me permiten tenerlo en mi apartamento- Kazuma respondió._

_-Uno pensaría que con lo que pagas te iban a dejar hacer lo que quisieras- Jed logro escuchar el murmullo de Zack._

_-¿De verdad quieres que vaya a parar a un refugio?-_

_-Estoy seguro de que encontraría un hogar rápido-Zack le respondió._

_-Pero _yo_ lo quiero- Kazuma respondió en un tono infantil que Jed encontró extraño en el, después procedió a levantar el algo en sus manos, dejando ver a un cachorro de perro._

_-Lindo perro- por fin intervino Jed entrando a la cocina._

_-Es un Can de Palleiro- Kazuma dijo, dándole una mirada rápida en la que Jed pudo encontrar un brillo extraño en sus ojos, luego volvió a mirar a Zack- a él le gusta- Kazu señalo._

_-Eso no quiere decir…- _

_Antes de que pudiera terminar Kazuma interrumpió mirando a Jed -¿Se puede quedar? –_

_Jed parpadeo una vez y Kazuma soltó un suspiro –No puedo tenerlo en mi apartamento… ¿Se puede quedar aquí?- el levanto al perro permitiéndole a Jed ver sus ojos zafiro profundo que parecían ir muy bien con su pelaje negro, el cachorro estaba comidamente acurrucado en los brazos de Kazuma y la mirada que le dio a Jed parecía extrañamente solemne._

_-No me parece que vaya a hacer ningún daño… -Jed respondió sin dejar de mirar al cachorro._

_En respuesta obtuvo una de las sonrisas que Kazu mostraba de vez en cuando y un suspiro de Zack._

_-Bueno, bueno obviamente no tengo nada que decir, así que ¿Cómo se llama? –Zack le pregunto a Kazu. _

_Kazu parpadeo antes de mirar al cachorro –En realidad…- _

_-¿Lo has tenido durante días y no lo has nombrado?-_

_-¡Entonces nombrémoslo nosotros!- Jed exclamo felizmente, miro al perro unos minutos antes de decidir –Ya se llamémosle Dymion- _

_Un segundo…_

_Dos segundos…_

_-Me parece un buen nombre- Zack dijo._

_Tres segundos…_

_*Risas*_

_Zack y Jed miraron a Kazu que se cubría la boca tratando de sofocar su risa._

_-¡Hey! No es un mal nombre- Jed se enfurruño._

_-N-no es e-eso- Kazu dijo entre risas- No se porque pero tengo la sensación de que esto es muy divertido- luego componiendo su expresión seria levanto al perro y le dijo –Bueno ahora eres Dymion._

_Flash back end_

Esa experiencia le había servido para darse cuenta que la expresión seria mortal de Kazu era _en realidad_ una fachada, y si bien todavía era bastante serio y tranquilo el tenia su lado bueno, y Jed se sentía extrañamente seguro con la presencia combinada de Zack y Kazu sentía una sensación de seguridad que nunca había sentido antes, todavía tenia le sensación de que faltaba algo, pero era lo mejor que había sentido.

Salio de sus pensamientos a tiempo para darse cuenta de que se había dirigido a un callejón sin darse cuenta, estaba a punto de darse vuelta y seguir su camino cuando noto a un hombre en el suelo sentando con la espalda recostada en la pared, sin saber porque, se acerco.

Lo primero que noto fue que el hombre llevaba ropa demasiado buena para ser un vagabundo, sin embargo su cabello enmarañado y la barba de días que se podía observar en su rostro, dieron a pensar lo contrario.

-Oye ¿Estas bien?- Jed finalmente pregunto, sacudiendo el hombro del hombre.

-Comida…- Fue la respuesta en un susurro.

Jed miro la bolsa que contenía el desayuno para él y sus amigos "_No nos vamos a morir por un poco menos…" _el pensó antes de sacar algo de la bolsa y ofrecérselo al hombre en el suelo, el lo puso cerca de su cara y lo sacudió, la nariz del hombre se movió detectando el olor.

De repente sus ojos se abrieron y exclamo -¡COMIDA!- inmediatamente arrebatándole a Jed de las manos y comiendo casi todo el pan relleno de golpe… casi atragantándose en el proceso, cuando termino sonrio agradecido y miro a Jed.

-Lo siento por eso no había comido en un par de días…- el explico mirando a Jed con sus ojos azules.

Jed lo miro y frunció el ceño en concentración… de pronto la imagen de un hombre que se veía mucho mas limpio con su cabello largo peinado, sin barba, metido en la cocina…

-¿Neil?- soltó casi sin darse cuenta.

El hombre parpadeo un par de veces antes de ofrecerle una sonrisa mucho más alegre a Jed –oh, Jeyd, cuánto tiempo sin vernos… nos cruzamos mucho más a menudo normalmente-

Jed lo miro con incredulidad unos segundos -¡¿Qué demonios te paso?!-

-Nada del otro mundo… me robaron mi dinero –el explico sin dejar de sonreír- Pero todavía tengo mis papeles, así que no hay de qué preocuparse- el agrego.

-Entonces ¿porque estas en un callejón y no has comido en días? – pregunto lentamente, completa y totalmente confundido por el comportamiento y la sonrisa tonta, en la cara de su _muy_ inteligente amigo, pero antes de que el de cabello cobrizo pudiera responder el volvió a hablar –Tonto de mi... ¿Lo viste en un sueño?- pregunto con sequedad.

-No- el respondió sin dejar de sonreír- Una voz en mi cabeza me dijo que me quedara aquí un par de días-

-Quizás debería llevarte a un psicólogo…- murmuro mirando a Neil con incredulidad "_oh, espera _yo_ soy un psicólogo, entonces ¿Por qué me parece que esto es completamente normal? –_ Olvídalo – el murmuro sacudiendo la cabeza –Vamos a comprarte algo de comer y te llevo a mi casa… me temo que si te dejo aquí te vuelvas aun más loco- el suspiro y escucho una risa de Neil mientras se ponía de pie.

Recordó haber conocido a Neil durante uno de sus muchos viajes, cuando se había perdido mientras acampaba, se había encontrado con aquel hombre y él le había invitado algo de comer, Jeydon recordó cual sorprendido había sido de que Neil pudiera cocinar tan bien, sin nada más que una fogata y unos cuantos ingredientes y un sartén.

Después de eso habían chocado entre si a menudo en sus viajes, porque Neil Kimura viajo alrededor del mundo aprendiendo recetas de todas partes, Neil también era bastante inteligente y s complacía en observar el cielo nocturno , el cual parecía conocer como la palma de su mano.

El miro a su compañero, que _todavía_ sonreía tontamente. Si bien Neil no era del tipo estoico, tampoco era del tipo que andaba sonriendo sin parar, así que el rubio se preocupo.

-¿Seguro que no te comiste alguna hierba extraña?-

-Por supuesto que no ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

-Sigues sonriendo extrañamente- Jed señalo.

Neil se detuvo y miro al cielo claro –Lo voy a encontrar- el suspiro-

- ¿A quién? –

-No lo sé- Neil se rio entre dientes –Pero sé que es muy importante, por eso vine aquí- el explico con un sonrisa-

-Es extraño, ya sabes-Jed sonrió divertidamente- Me encontré incapaz de salir de aquí una vez que mi avión llego, era como si algo dentro de mi me gritara que por fin iba obtener lo que siempre quise… algo que ni siquiera sé que es-Luego levanto la vista- ahí está mi auto-el dijo señalando.

-Está bastante lejos de donde me encontraste- Neil dijo extrañado, después de todo habían caminado unas cuantas calles para llegar al sitio donde Jed había insistido en comprar el desayuno, y el auto estaba estacionado bastante cerca, así que…- ¿Cómo llegaste tan lejos?

-No lo sé- Jed contesto con el ceño fruncido- Yo estaba caminado y pensaba…. Y luego estaba ahí- su ceño se profundizo un poco mientras pensaba… en realidad estaba bastante alejado… ¿Había estado tanto tiempo metido en sus pensamientos, el suspiro y luego estallo una sonrisa en su cara –No es para mal-

-Umm?-

-No es para mal-Jed repitió con una sonrisa- No sé como llegue hasta ahí, pero no es para mal… quizás son cosas del destino- se encogió de hombros, sacando las llaves de su auto, mientras cruzaba la calle que estaba totalmente vacía, todavía miraba a su amigo cuando sus pies chocaron contra algo, como si lo hubiera pateado.

Observo hacia el suelo para ver una pequeña bolsa y por el golpe se había salido un cristal verde claro, el rubio se agacho y sujeto la piedra en una mano y la bolsa en la otra.

-¿Qué es?- Escucho a Neil preguntar por encima.

-Alguna clase de piedra preciosa- contesto sin dejar de mirar la piedra verde en su mano, casi como en trance.

-¡Jeyd!- Neil llamo sacudiendo a su amigo.

El rubio parpadeo un poco, y levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos azules de su amigo.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?- fue la respuesta del rubio, a la vez que alzaba una ceja.

-Te llame tres veces antes de que me respondieras –Neil le informo- Parecías como… hipnotizado- el agrego.

Jed volvió a mirar la bolsa y la volteo sobre su mano, había otra piedra verde más oscura, una azul, y otra de un color plata que parecía destilar rosa claro.

-¿Jeyd?- El castaño volvió a llamar.

El rubio miro las piedras en sus manos un momento más antes de volver a meterlas en la bolsa y empezar a caminar un poco mas.

-¿Te las vas a llevar? Alguien podría estar buscándolas sabes- Neil lo reprendió.

Jed sonrio divertido –El que se lo encuentra, se lo queda-

El castaño negó con la cabeza –Pensé que tenías suficiente dinero para no querer unas piedras preciosas o cosas así-

El rubio lanzo las piedras arriba y las sujeto descuidadamente mientras seguía sonriendo –Solo… tengo esta sensación, así que no te preocupes- luego soltó una carcajada antes de continuar- llámalo un _instinto._

Los dos hombres se detuvieron en frente del auto rojo del rubio, mientras este abrió la puerta de conductor diciendo –Vamos a casa-

-Tu casa- el castaño respondió con una sonrisa.

-Bueno… piensas quedarte aquí de todas formas así que simplemente acaba de quedarte en mi casa y punto.

-Lo dices como si no tuviera otra opción- Neil sonrio mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Eso es porque _no_ tienes otra opción-

* * *

_**Hola! gente, llego la desaparecida en verdad lamento la tardanza, estoy sin tiempo en la escuela me están exprimiendo con toda lo que se puede, a eso le sumas una decepción... dejan sin ganas de escribir, pero ya estoy recuperada y lista para seguir, el siguiente capitulo de **Sailor moon y la lealtad del Shitennou** debe estar listo a mas tardar el jueves, a esta historia le quedan a lo mucho dos capítulos mas, aunque si sigo como quiero debe ser solo un cap mas.**_

_**Si alguien se pregunta porque la reacción inmediata de Zack fue preguntar ¿Que diablos le paso a tu cabello? era porque cuando conocio a Kazuma cuando era un niño el tenia el pelo de color negro, y quiero a verlos tratando de imaginar a ese hombre pintando su cabello, asi que Zack asume que algo le paso, y si alguien quiere saber el cabello de Kazu simplemente se puso asi y punto.**_

_**Bueno lamento la tardanza, y los veo pronto...**_


	5. Cuatro piedras para el shitennou

_**Disclaimer: Sailor moon no me pertenece, todo es de la maravillosa Naoko Takeuchi.**_

* * *

El castaño camino dentro de la mansión con total normalidad.

-Linda casa- felicito distraídamente a Jed.

-Me alegro que la apruebes – el rubio contesto con una sonrisa.

-¿Estás viviendo solo?- el castaño se detuvo a contestar.

-Nah, uno de mis amigos está viviendo conmigo- Jed dijo adelantándose- por aquí vamos a dejar esto en la cocina, el comedor es muy grande para solo nosotros- señalo el rubio, caminando más rápido.

-Este amigo tuyo… ¿Vino por a vivir contigo a la buena?- Neil pregunto con una sonrisa jugueteando en sus labios, finalmente entrando a la cocina.

-No me dio mucha opción en la materia- una voz replico por detrás de ellos.

Neil se volvió y sus ojos azules se encontraron con los esmeraldas de otro niño rubio él lo miro con curiosidad un momento antes de preguntar -¿Nos hemos visto antes?-

-¿has estado en Filadelfia?- Jed pregunto, colocando tanto la bolsa que contenía el desayuno, como la que tenia las piedras en la mesa descuidadamente, cuando el castaño negó con la cabeza continuo –entonces no-

-Me pareces familiar… -el castaño discutió mirando al rubio con el ceño ligeramente fruncido en concentración, después de unos segundos simplemente se encogió hombros – De todas formas, soy Neil Kimura un placer- el castaño se presento mientras tomaba un pan de la bolsa que Jed había colocado en la mesa.

-Zacharias Shimizu- el rubio contesto mientras miraba a Jed con la pregunta escrita en el rostro.

-No, no es un vagabundo- Jed soltó con una cara seria-

-¡Jed!- el rubio menor se quejo.

-No engañas a nadie, _eso _es lo que estabas pensando –el rubio sonrio mientras miraba a Neil- además con esas pintas que trae…-el rubio sonrio mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué esta así? – Zack no pudo evitar preguntar, su curiosidad siempre presente.

-Aparentemente una voz en su cabeza le dijo que se quedara en un callejón durante dos días después de que le robaron su billetera- Jed dijo sonriendo- ¡Esto esta bueno!- agrego tomando otro pan.

-¡¿En serio?!- el rubio soltó con incredulidad.

Jed levanto la vista y alzando una ceja pregunto- ¿_En serio_ señor instinto?-

-Touché- Zack dijo adelantándose y tomando asiento en uno de los bancos- A ver qué tal están estos…-

Los tres se sentaron a comer, sin conversar, con la exclamaciones de placer de Jed cada cierto tiempo, claro está.

-Buenos días, Jed, Zack… -El hombre pelo plata se detuvo un momento, mirando al hombre de aspecto desaliñado en uno de los bancos, y antes de que Jed pudiera presentarle o Neil decir algo, Kazuma continuo- Neil versión vagabundo…- culmino sentándose entre Jed y Zack.

-¿Se conocen?- Jed pregunto mirando con curiosidad.

-No creo que tenga el placer… -Neil contesto.

Zack suspiro antes de sujetar la cabeza de Kazu, girarla hacia el castaño y decir –trata de imaginarlo con el cabello negro-

El castaño se quedo en silencio un momento. Frunciendo el ceño mientras trataba de recordar -¡Kazuma!- finalmente soltó-¿Qué le paso a tu cabello?

-Envejeció pronto- fue la respuesta alegre de Jed, a quien Kazuma ignoro, antes de seguir hablando con el castaño.

-Yo re reconozco con esas pintas, ten la decencia de reconocerme- el de pelo plata regaño, luego olfateo un poco antes de decir –Mejor aun ten la decencia de bañarte, que no te de pena-

Neil olfateo un poco antes de decir a los dos rubios -¡No sé cómo pueden disfrutar la comida con este olor!-

-¡Mira que tú también estas comiendo!- fue la respuesta que obtuvo de Jed, antes de que el rubio se metiera otro pan a la boca.

-Yo estoy muerto de hambre- se defendió, antes de mirar al otro rubio.

Zack se encogió de hombros –Esto sabe a cielo-

Kazuma negó con diversión –Ve un momento- dijo guiándolo al baño y empujándolo dentro de este en el proceso –Ya te consigo algo de ropa y ¡No salgas de a ahí hasta que no te parezcas a Neil Kimura!-

Una media hora…y mucho jabón más tarde, el hombre de pelo castaño con una camisa azul y pantalones de jean entro a la cocina, a diferencia de antes parecía tener una aire elegantes, que si hubieras preguntado a cualquier otro que lo conociera, era lo que le caracterizaba.

Tana Jed como Zack, seguían mordiendo panes como si se les fuera la vida en ello.

Neil negó con la cabeza y miro a Kazu, quien comía tranquilamente -¿De casualidad ha quedado algo para mí?-

Kazu sonrio levemente antes de entregarle la bolsa donde quedaban unos dos panes- tienes suerte-

-¿Por qué no vamos a comprar más?- Zack propuso poniéndose de pie.

-Dudo que queden- fue la respuesta de un risueño Jed- ¡Esto esta taaan bueno!- dijo sonriendo- Veras, desde hace poco una chica empezó a trabajar ahí, si no vas temprano no hay forma de conseguir el pan sin hacer una fila monstruosamente larga -el rubio negó con la cabeza con lastima- pero no te preocupes, ya que le salvamos la vida a Neil, ¡tendrás el placer de comer comida de un chef famoso!-

-No es para tanto- comento el castaño humildemente-

-El cocina la mejor comida que he comido en mi vida- Lo contradijo Kazu, pero antes de que el castaño dijera nada más, ladrido empezaron a sonar, alertando de la llegada del pequeño cachorro.

-¡alguien se despertó!- dijo Jed levantando al cachorro del suelo, y poniéndolo en sus piernas.

Kazu se levanto a buscarle algo de comer, mientras Jed continuo hablando – Mira Dymion, saluda a Neil- el cachorro ladro, mientras Jed lo colocaba de frente a la mesa, dándole al cachorro la oportunidad de tirar de la pequeña bolsa con piedras, Kazu que estaba cerca se agacho a recogerla, la única que se había salido era una piedra de color rosa pálido.

-¿De quién son?- Kazu pregunto sintiéndose curioso, sin apartar la mirada de la piedra en su mano.

-Mías, supongo- Jed contesto con alegría, tomando la bolsa de la mano de Kazu y vaciándola sobre la mesa, tomo una piedra verde claro y mirándola dijo – ¿Bonitas no?- aunque sus ojos parecían de alguna forma apagados mientras miraba a la piedra.

-Te digo, hay algo raro acerca de esas piedras- Neil dijo frunciendo el ceño hacia a los dos hombres.

Zack no le hizo caso, y tomo la piedra azul diciendo- ¿Que pueden tener de malo?-

-Bueno, podrían tener una maldición, estar poseídas por un espíritu maligno…- cualquier cosa que fuera decir quedo en el olvido, mientras sus ojos miraban la piedra verde oscura que sobraba en la mas, de alguna forma parecía llamarlo "_No es para mal" _ una voz ligera y suave resonó en su cabeza, y el lentamente alzo su mano y la envolvió alrededor de la piedra, acercándola para verla mejor, cuando estaba más cerca del castaño, las piedras de los otros tres comenzaron a brillar, no es como si Neil se dio cuenta el estaba demasiado centrado en su propias piedra que brillaba igual que las demás.

Brillaron un poco más de tiempo, mientras que el pequeño cachorro miraba el espectáculo confundido, sin moverse.

Finalmente dejaron de brillar y en la mano de Neil la piedra parecía haber estallado para solo quedar un ligero polvillo.

Y así con cada uno, solo que en la mano de Zack la piedra parecía haberse disuelto, solo dejando agua, algo totalmente anormal aun en comparación con su compañero castaño.

Pero si eso les sorprende entonces todavía hay más.

En la mano de Jed la piedra de repente estallo en fuego, dejando solo una llama en lugar de la piedra de jade, Jed miro el pequeño fuego parpadeando, lo raro es que la llama no le quemaba, y lo más raro es que el rubio no parecía en absoluto sorprendido por esto.

En la mano de Kazu, la piedra se desvaneció con una pequeña ráfaga de aire, y lo siguiente que el hombre pelo plata sabia, era que en su mano había un pequeño remolino a penas más grande que un anillo.

Los hombres observaron sus manos un momento antes de empezar a hacer algo, y no, no me refiero a gritar o incluso sentir pánico.

Neil, apretó el polvillo en un puño haciendo que tomara forma de piedra, circular, cuadrada y así siguió hasta finalmente el castaño apretó la piedra con fuerza, y esta desapareció repentinamente.

De la misma forma los otros jugaron distraídamente con lo que estaba en sus manos, antes de apretar con fuerza su puño, logrando que se desvaneciera.

El cachorro ladro tratando de conseguir atención, Kazuma fue el primero en mirarlo….

Un segundo…

Dos segundos…

Los otros tres lo miraron también.

Tres segundos…

*Risas*

Kazuma estaba riéndose alto y fuerte, una risa que poco tenían la suerte de escuchar, y que era verdaderamente contagiosa, después de un momento los cuatro estaban riendo fuertemente.

-¡Con razón me parecía divertido!- Kazu soltó entre risas.

-¡Ya quiero ver la cara de Endymion cuando se entera de que has llamado a un perro después de él!- Exclamo Zack risueñamente.

-Pues si es todo un honor- Jed soltó pomposamente, haciendo que los otros tres se rieran más fuerte.

-Lo peor es que en realidad se parecen- Neil dijo examinando al cachorro, pues su pelaje negro y ojos zafiro en realidad le recordaban al príncipe.

Tomo varios minutos más para que los cuatro hombres dejaran de reírse, y la cara de Zack se tornara seria.

-Si nosotros estamos vivos, entonces ¿Qué eran ellos?-El otro rubio se pregunto en voz alta.

-Supongo que lo mismo que en el milenio de plata nuestro "lado malo"-Fue la respuesta de Zack.

-Pues para ser mi lado malo, no era tan mal tipo- Neil agrego.

-Es el concepto del ying y el yang, no hay mal sin bien- Kazu dijo- supongo que en algún momento ellos habrán desarrollados alguna clase de sentimientos positivos.

-Por lo menos tuvieron la decencia de ayudar al príncipe- Zack suspiro, se quedo callado un momento y agrego -¿Deberíamos…?

-Tenemos que- Fue la respuesta de Kazu- Es nuestro deber cuidar del príncipe-

-Dudo que este particularmente feliz de haber perdido las piedras- agrego Neil con una sonrisa suave.

-Pobre Darien… seguro que ya me extraña- Jed dijo con un sonrisa burlona- a ustedes no porque son unos aburridos.

-Bien, ahora es seguro que tenemos que ir- Zack suspiro dramáticamente- Si dejamos al pobre solo con Jed no podemos asegurar su cordura- termino con una sonrisa.

-Primero lo primero… Tenemos que averiguar donde vive- Kazu dijo mirando a Zack.

-No te preocupes, solo necesito una computadora y unos minutos- El oji verde sonrio.

Varios minutos más tarde hubo una exclamación de éxito por parte del más joven de los shitennou- ¡Lo tengo!-

-¿No es la primera vez que haces esto no?- Neil le pregunto con curiosidad.

-Nop- el rubio contesto remarcando la p, y con una sonrisa divertida- la primera vez fue un poco como una venganza... y han sido varias veces más desde ahí.

Y así fue como los cuatro hombres se encontraron en el auto color negro de Kazu, a pesar de las protestas de Jed "¡El mío es más bonito!" o "¿Por qué no puedo conducir?" que fueron rápidamente apagadas con una mirada acerada de Kazu, cuando llegaron el guardia les pregunto que a quien buscaban

-Darien chiba- Respondió fríamente Kazu, cuando vio al hombre tomar el teléfono Neil agrego con un sonrisa cortes.

-Somos sus amigos… vinimos ayudarlo a arreglar su apartamento, pero es una sorpresa – el castaño explico.

El hombre los miro un poco más de cerca, por la ropa que llevaban a nadie se le podría ocurrir que esos hombres no estaban o bien acomodados, o ricos de una sola vez.

Pero aun así era su trabajo avisar… -_Oh, bueno es una sorpresa… y no se ven como malos chicos_- así que el hombre sonrio y les dijo –Esta bien, adelante… es el apartamento número…-

-No se preocupe… ya lo sabemos- Neil contesto.

Zack, voltio a mirar a Jed, cuyos ojos azules brillaban extrañamente- No había necesidad-

-Me estaba aburriendo- el rubio contesto, los cuatro se dirigieron al ascensor, donde se miraron nerviosamente, en especial cuando la puerta se abrió.

-No sean cobardes- Kazu les espeto, aunque había un temblor en sus manos.

Caminaron hasta quedar en frente de una de las pocas puertas que habían en el piso, Neil suspiro un poco antes de tocar el timbre.

Escucharon un ruido dentro, seguido de un –Ya voy- ahogado.

-Deja los nervios, que nos vas a poner a todos así- Zack le espeto a Jed.

-Lo siento- el dijo rascándose la cabeza- yo solo…-

Cualquier cosa que fuera a decir quedo en el olvido, porque en ese mismo instante la puerta se abrió, revelando a un hombre alto de de cabello negro, el cual estaba totalmente despeinado, y ojos azules, los cuales estaban un poco enrojecidos.

Los ojos azules recorrieron a los hombres delante de él, cada vez que miraba a alguno de ellos, sus ojos abriéndose más y llenándose de incredulidad, antes de que pudieran decir nada, paso algo impensable.

El antiguo príncipe de la tierra, Endymion, Tuxedo mask, un medico de renombre, y el prometido de Serena, Darien Chiba…. Se desmayo.

-Bien, supongo que podemos entrar- Jed exclamo con alegría.

* * *

**_Bien, bien este esta listo y solo me tomo... casi mes y medio... nada mal, tampoco._**

**_Nah, no es cierto, esta tan mal que podria golpearme contra la pared... mira que yo odio cuando me hacen esperar tanto._**

**_Lo mismo de siempre, la escuela, mi cabeza que no colabora._**

**_La parte buena, es que ya termine la escuela y ¡Felicidades a mi! estoy graduada nada mas me falta mi titulo, *snif, snif* que feliz me siento, me va tomar unos buenos meses para entrar a la universidad algo asi como un medio año sabatico o algo asi, no se cual es el punto de que la uni inscriba a mitad del año escolar :/, me siento particularmente feliz porque si me fue tan bien como creo en este ultimo lapso, podría tocarme dar el dichoso discurso en mi acto de graduación, o bien solicitar el titulo..._**

**_Ya dejo de aburrirlos con mi vida, a esta todavía le queda un ultimo capitulo (que ya he empezado a escribir, aprovechando la colaboración de mi mente xD) Y todavía no tengo nada escrito de mi otro fic.  
_**

**_Lo que es aun peor, tengo 5 capítulos escrito de otro fic, que no he subido ( ni siquiera es de sailor moon, el fic) y las ideas siguen sin parar... obviamente mi cerebro me odia en secreto y esta conspirando con mi estomago en mi contra, mira que el muy infeliz me pide cada vez mas comida xD._**

**_Eso fue todo, el próximo cap, lo subo entre los próximos... 3 días, y ya veré como sigo sailor moon y la lealtad del shitennou que no lo pienso dejar tirado.  
_**

**_De todas formas dejad, reviews y manden me chocolate :D el chocolate hará que mi cerebro y yo nos reconciliemos (?) _**

**_Apartado nuevo; Anécdota interesante mientras escribía el capitulo;_**

**__**_No se si fue que la pubertad me pego feo de repente o que... pero a medida que escribía este capitulo en especial, hubo por lo meno diálogos que tuve que cambiar... ¿porque? bueno tenían **mucho** doble sentido, y después de escribirlo yo me quedaba como WTF ¿Yo escribí eso? probablemente soy yo sin embargo, porque lo mismo me pasa mientras miro los comerciales de tv , todo de repente tiene doble sentido para mi._

_Ahora si se despide una pobre alma inocente que se acaba de dar cuenta del verdadero por que de la frase "Los mujeriegos reformados, son los mejores maridos"_


	6. No vamos a desaparecer, ya sabés

___**Disclaimer: Sailor moon no me pertenece.**_

* * *

_El antiguo príncipe de la tierra, Endymion, Tuxedo mask, un medico de renombre, y el prometido de Serena, Darien chiba…. Se desmayo._

_-Bien, supongo que podemos entrar- Jed exclamo con alegría. _

El rubio entro como si fuera su casa, y sujeto al pelinegro por las piernas.

-¿Y bien? Ayuden, pues- dijo sacando a los otros de su ensoñación, Neil se adelanto y levantando al príncipe lo colocaron en el sofá.

-Bonito lugar- Jed menciono distraídamente, después caminar por el apartamento regreso –No parece que Serena este por aquí.

-Bien – Zack asintió- Lo ultimo que necesitamos es que nos intente purificar con el cristal de plata o… algo así-

-¿Y ahora que?- Neil pregunto.

-Esperamos a que despierte- contesto Kazu con simpleza, y así los cuatro hombres se sentaron a esperar que su señor despertara.

_Ahora volvamos al comienzo…_

Darien rebusco debajo de la cama observando cuidadosamente.

-Es inútil- murmuro sentándose en el suelo- si no estaba ahí las primeras cuatro veces que busque… una quinta no va ha hacer la diferencia.

El se revolvió el pelo con frustración y luego escucho el sonido del timbre, se puso de pie y se tomo un momento para observar su apariencia en el espejo cerca de la puerta.

Estaba despeinado, ligeramente pálido y con los ojos rojos… casi como si estuviera enfermo… siempre podía alegar que así era.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y soltó un "ya voy" en voz alta.

Se apresura a abrir la puerta de su apartamento, preguntándose quién podría ser.

¿Serena y las chicas? No, estaban festejando mientras él tenía una crisis nerviosa.

¿Andrew? No, su único amigo _normal_ estaba en dios sabe dónde, haciendo dios sabe que con su novia (bueno en realidad no era nada difícil de averiguar _lo _que estaban haciendo, no?)

El abrió la puerta, sin poder evitar sentir curiosidad.

Luego tomo un momento para apreciar a los cuatro hombres delante de él.

El primero a la derecha, tenía el cabello castaño y ojos azules, y una sonrisa ligeramente divertida en su rostro.

El segundo, un hombre rubio de ojos esmeralda, era varios centímetros más bajo que el resto de ellos, tenía una expresión de molestia y observa al otro rubio.

El otro rubio tenía ojos azules y era ligeramente más bajo que los otros, pero aun así un poco más alto que el otro rubio, sonreía tímidamente al otro.

El último era un hombre de pelo plata, era el más alto de todos ellos, poniéndose un poco diferencia con el castaño, con ojos de color plata-azulada, era el único que lo observaba, sus ojos lo miraban fijamente con un expresión compuesta

Todo bien, no eran alienígenas, por lo menos, o al menos así parecía. El único que parecía remotamente raro era el de pelo plata… pero eso podría ser envejecimiento prematuro, o incluso tinte (aunque el pelinegro se negó si quiera a pensar que podría ser así)

El único problema era que ellos eran hombres muertos, _sus _ hombres muertos.

Antes de que todo se volviera negro, Darien podría jurar que escucho a una pequeña voz en su cabeza quejarse _"Uno podría pensar que ya estaría acostumbrado a esto por ahora…"_

Y como he dicho eso fue lo último que supo antes de que todo se volviera negro.

…

…...

…...

…... (Carga al 100%) reiniciando cerebro.

Darien se froto la cara, levantándose lentamente, sin abrir los ojos.

"_Genial…- _el pelinegro pensó- _ ahora alucino…_ _cuenta hasta tres, cuando abras los ojos no habrá nada, ni nadie_…"

_1…_

-¡No te puedes comer su comida!- Escucho alguien gritar, no le hizo caso.

_2…_

_-_Pero tengo hambre- alguien se quejo, y el pelinegro se negó a reconocer que _conocía_ quien era el dueño de esa voz.

-¿Cómo es posible que tengas hambre todavía?- alguien se pregunto con calma en voz alta.

_3…_

Y el abrió los ojos, volteo lentamente en la dirección donde estaba la cocina, y en el mostrador que conectaba la cocina, se podían ver claramente a dos rubios discutiendo, mientras un tercer hombre se sentó en uno de los bancos en frente del mostrador.

-Cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta tres… _de nuevo_- El prácticamente se ordeno a si mismo en un murmullo, negándose a creer lo que había en frente de él.

-No importa cuanta veces lo hagas no vamos simplemente a desaparecer, ya sabes- Otra voz le dijo, en un tono ligeramente divertido, Darien se volteo.

Sentado cómodamente en un sillón individual estaba el hombre de pelo plateado, se centro cruzado de piernas y había una revista en sus manos que leía, sus ojos esta vez no lo miraban

-Tú estás aquí- Darien le espeto en voz baja, ninguno de los otros tres parecían haberse dado cuenta de que el peli negro había despertado.

-Si… básicamente- el de pelo plata respondió con calma y en voz baja, esta vez cerro la revista y la puso en la mesita en frente de el- Estoy aquí, aunque no debería… en realidad yo debería estar en una reunión con algún multimillonario por ahí- el agrego mirándolo.

Darien asintió, sin saber que mas hacer su mente todavía no funcionando al cien por ciento.

Kazu por otra parte se quedo mirándolo fijamente, esperando la explosión que seguramente vendría.

Darien se quedo mirando el suelo por unos segundos, antes de levantar la cabeza bruscamente.

_5… _Kazu comenzó a contar mentalmente.

_4…_

El pelinegro se volvió a mirar a los otros tres y parpadeo.

_3…_

_2…_

Luego otra vez hacia él y abrió la boca.

_1…_ El príncipe levanto la mano apuntándolo, casi acusadoramente.

_0… __**-¡¿Qué demonios?!- **_Grito sin dejar de apuntarlo.

-¿Alguna razón en particular por la que decidas apuntarme solo a mi?- el de pelo plata pregunto secamente.

Ante el estallido del príncipe, los otros parecían haberse dado cuenta de que él era, de hecho, muy despierto.

-Um… bueno…-Jed dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Neil solo sonrio, encontrando la situación divertida.

-Bueno, la respuesta a tu pregunta puede variar… dependiendo obviamente de cuál sea; si te pregunta porque Jed se come tu comida es porque es un glotón…-El rubio de ojos verdes parecía querer seguir hablando, y estaba empanzando a divagar.

-¿_Cómo _están aquí?- Darien gruño, especificando su pregunta.

-Bueno, yo use mis súper habilidades para convencer al guardia de que nos dejara pasar…-Jed comenzó en un tono ligeramente burlón.

-¿Cómo están _vivos?_- el pelinegro exigió cortando la diatriba del otro.

Zack miro a Jed un momento y con expresión seria comenzó –Bueno… veras… cuando un hombre y una mujer se aman ellos…-

-Yo sé _eso_- Darien espeto furioso y a pesar de todo un poco avergonzado- ¿Saben qué? ¡Váyanse al infierno los dos!-

-…Y tu tan convencido que estabas de que te extrañaba- Neil dijo con una sonrisa triste en su rostro, a lo que el rubio hizo un puchero, causando que tanto Neil como Zack se rieran.

Darien soltó un suspiro cansado, sin saber qué hacer con la situación o como había llegado a esta situación, para empezar.

Parpadeando se volvió hacia al otro hombre, que estaba sentado tranquilamente mirando a los otros tres y al propio Darien.

Con otro suspiro cansado el príncipe pregunto -¿Puedes _tu_ explicarme que es _esto?_- Darien dijo señalando a Kazu y a los otros tres.

El de pelo plata lo miro un momento, antes de aplaudir una vez llamando con éxito la atención de los otros tres.

-Soy Kazuma Ford…- el empezó a presentarse mirando solamente al peli negro que adopto una mira sorprendida antes de interrumpirlo.

-_El_ Kazuma Ford? El presidente de…-

-Si, ese mismo- el de pelo plata tenia una sonrisa, como si la conversación se dirigía exactamente a donde el quería- He vivido gran parte de mi vida en Francia, y para ser sincero esta es la _primera _vez que he puesto un pie en Japón.-

Darien tenia una mirada confusa antes esto, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada alguien mas hablo.

-Zacharias Shimizu- el rubio de ojos verde se presento- Soy de filadelfia… soy un cirujano, y también es la _primera _vez que estoy en Japón-

-Jeydon Yamamoto, Pero es Jeyd para todos- el rubio se rio- Yo _soy _japonés, pero no he estado aquí desde que era… 16 si, mas o menos, soy psicólogo y… la persona mas interesante del mundo- el culmino con su gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Neil Kimura- el otro comenzó con una sonrisa amable- Yo soy chef, no te sabría decir con precisión la última vez que estuve en Japón… pero estoy seguro de han sido por lo menos diez años desde que en verdad entre en una ciudad japonesa-

El pelinegro hizo ademan de querer preguntar donde exactamente había estado entonces, pero Jed se adelanto.

-A Neil le gusta acampar,_ mucho-_ el dijo con seriedad.

-Bueno, hasta hace mas o menos 2 horas nosotros éramos inconscientes de tu existencia- el líder del shitennou siguió tranquilamente- en realidad hasta hace poco semanas no nos conocíamos entre todos, yo conocía tanto a Zack y a Neil, pero solo conocí a Jed hace poco-

-Hace un rato Jed encontró unas piedras extrañas, y se las llevo devuelta- Neil agrego- y bueno de repente nos acordamos- el culmino como si nada.

-¡Y aquí estamos!- Jed agrego con una sonrisa alegre.

Darien se quedo un momento en silencio antes de preguntar – Si ustedes han estado vivos todo el tiempo entonces… ¿Qué eran ellos?-

-Lo mismo que en el milenio de plata- la respuesta vino del castaño.

Darien se volteo y lo miro, tenía una expresión indescifrable, -¿Y que era?- algo en su tono de voz revelo que él en realidad no quería hacer la pregunta, que tenía miedo de la respuesta que podía recibir.

-Como nunca preguntaste, asumí que lo sabías- Zack frunció el ceño hacia el.

Darien aparto la mirada y luego escucho a Jed decirle –no es enserio- con incredulidad-

Los ojos de los otros tres se dirigieron a él –¿Seriamente esperas que te digamos que _eso_ es culpa tuya?-

Casi inmediatamente Darien pudo sentir las miradas incrédulas dirigidas hacia el -¡No me acuerdo de todo! No puedo saber…- el no pudo evitar defenderse mientras se ponía de pie.

-Fue suficiente- Kazu ordeno recuperando su expresión tranquila- nosotros fuimos capturados por Beryl, supongo que tu tienes una muy buena idea de lo que le puede hacer a la gente- el continuo, los ojos de Darien se nublaron un poco al recordar aquel periodo de tiempo en el cual, en contra de su voluntad, se había convertido en uno de los esbirros de Beryl- Lo que hizo con nosotros fue un poco mas difícil, y ella esperaba que fuera totalmente permanente-

-Ella básicamente dividió nuestras almas en bueno y malo- Zack intervino- de alguna forma saco la parte buena de nuestros cuerpo… matándonos, y colocando solo lo malo- el rubio continuo- aunque con el tiempo ellos desarrollaron algunas cualidades que se podrían considerar buenas-

-Ellos fueron sellador junto con Beryl por la reina y de alguna forma nosotros reencarnamos, sin casi ningún recuerdo y muy poca por no decir nada de nuestro antiguo poder, solo Neil realmente conservo algo de el, me atrevería a decir- el rubio culmino con una expresión ligeramente pensativa mientras miraba al castaño.

-Ya veo- Darien contesto y después de lo habría parecido una eternidad pregunto- ¿Qué hacen aquí, entonces?- recibió una mirada confusión por parte de Jed, una de dolor de Neil, Zack frunció el ceño en su dirección, mientras que el líder del shitennou lo miro tranquilamente, casi alentándolo a continuar- Ustedes tienen sus vidas, no es necesario que se preocupen por mi… puedo cuidar de mi mismo.

-A mi no me parece- Zack se burlo- has perdido las piedras por cuanto tiempo; ¿12, 10 horas? Quizás menos, y ya has hecho un desastre de ti mismo-

-Zack…- Jed intento detenerlo y sus ojos azules brillaron como intento calmar al chico mas joven.

-Es la verdad- Kazu agrego mirando al pelinegro-

-¡Yo no los necesito!- el pelinegro espeto furiosamente.

Kazu se puso de pie, y Neil se acerco mas, en una posición en la que pudiera detenerlos si a alguno de los dos intentaba llegar a los golpes, Jed redirigió su atención a los otros dos tratando de trasmitir tranquilidad a ambos, se sorprendió al encontrar que Kazu seguía perfectamente calmado y Darien era un remolino de sentimientos, entre ellos la inseguridad, Zack miraba a Darien fijamente todavía ligeramente enojado y herido.

-Tu nos _necesitas_, quieras o no admitirlo-Kazu dijo tranquilamente.

-Y nosotros te necesitamos a ti- Jed agrego antes de que el pelinegro respondiera- puede que no recordáramos nada, pero eso no cambia que nosotros queríamos estar a tu lado, desde que era niño he estado buscando por ti y por ella… tú debes conocer ese sentimiento tan bien como nosotros-

-Después de haber encontrado lo que tanto buscabas ¿Lo abandonaste? Abandonar a la princesa de la luna te hubiera resultado imposible, aun si nunca hubieran recordar todavía se hubiesen encontrado, los sentimientos no cambian y nuestros destinos están fuertemente entrelazados – Neil le dijo a Darien- es lo mismo que con la senshi… nunca hubieran podido dejar a Serena por si misma… porque esta mal.

-No estamos diciendo que no te puedas cuidar por ti mismo- Zack suspiro sentándose- es solo que _no _ tienes que hacerlo solo.

Darien aparto la mirada sintiéndose un poco avergonzado- yo solo… no quiero que…-

-Nadie esta sacrificando su vida por estar contigo- Kazu agrego sonriendo ligeramente-

Darien suspiro, y tenia una mirada ligeramente divertida cuando hablo – En serio? Señor-tengo-que-estar-en-una-reunión? –

-Probablemente solo quieren presentarme a su preciosa hija que está muy interesada en mi- Kazuma suspiro.

Darien se rio fuertemente, y los otros le siguieron rápidamente.

Después de un momento Darien observo la escena y no puedo dejar de sonreír brillantemente.

Había recuperado a sus amigos.

_Fin_

* * *

**_Bien, este esta terminado._**

**_*Snif,Snif* mi primer fanfic terminado! me siento un poco como cuando me gradue de preescolar, anormalmente feliz por algo que no es realmente importante xD, bueno se siente muy importante ahora mismo._**

**_De todas formas, muchas gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta aqui, hasta el final de es fic._**

**_Espero no haberles causado pesadillas, con los horrores ortográficos que seguramente tengo xD._**

**_Eso fue todo me despido por ahora... y solo por ahora, en un rato me tendrán devuelta con sailor moon y la lealtad del shitennou :D, ah y si alguien ha visto mermaid melody es bienvenido a leer mi nuevo fanfic que no debería esta escribiendo y mucho menos subiendo, pero bueno... que se le va ha hacer xD._**

**_Pd: dejad review hace a la gente feliz, lo recomiendo :D._**

**_Se despide con una reverencia y besos, Sele-chan_**


End file.
